


A whisper in the night

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Moving On, Original Character - Freeform, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: So first off I was a pitch hit and I am a huge fan of Les Miserables but I am not a big enough fan to read fan fic for it or write for it. So this was out of my comfort zone. So please when reading this take it into account before damning me in any way for things I might have wrong. Also please note this is a re write of the end with a huge fantasy side of things, it was meant as fun and just to give a happy little squeal to the one I wrote it for. There is no gay ships even if it might read this way. I didn't want to take enemies and make them lovers so if you read that I am sorry. It was not the intent. But it was intent to show that two people could put aside differences. Please enjoy and I hope you like it. I did beta read it. But as I don't have a beta reader to keep me honest it might not be well beta read. If you notice something that stands out feel free to leave me a message and I will take care of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Cosette’s laughter rung through the dark halls of the forgotten mansion as her heals created small tapping sounds on the stone floors. “Be careful child!” a voice called through the door as her father took the horses to the small barn in back. It was a bit of a crazy idea of the men to move from the large city to this smaller town but it was a needed move after everything that happened to the small family. 

Here the names Javert and Jean Valjean were not know to the people that lives in this farming community. Javert smiled as he moved into the dark house himself after the young lady who almost lost everything in the revolution. Her adopted father did so much for the girl, and even his own self. The last thing that Javert remember was being pulled from the cold waterway and brought to ground. 

“Cosette?” He called as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders more. The chill in the fall night chilled him to the bones all over again. 

“I am here Sir!” She spoke gently before taking Javert’s arm in her own and leading him to the small kitchen that looked as if it was recently cleaned. She patted his hand as she helped him to sit in a small wooden chair by the fireplace. “Father will get the fire going soon sir, you should sit, and it was a long trip.” She smiled at him again before leaving the older man to wait for her father. 

“She is right, it was a long trip and for that Javert I am sorry.” Jean spoke as he brought in wood from outside. It didn’t take him long to get a roaring fire working it’s warmth through the room. “But you did well friend.” The other man stood and came over to check on the man who hunted him to the ends of the earth. Kneeling in front of the other man he worked the blankets around Javert determined to keep the man warm in the chill that covered the house. 

“Valjean, it was not that bad, please stop mothering me, I can’t take it from you and the lovely miss both.” Javert spoke softly as the lady of the house came back into the now warming kitchen. “It is said this place is haunted.” Cosette looked over to the other man and smiled. She wasn’t sure if spirts were real or not, but the idea that they might be sounded like an adventure. 

“Nonsense Javert. I would appreciate if you did not fill my girl’s head with silly stories.” 

“But Papa, it would be amazing to put a soul to rest. You taught me life is precious, and we should do what we can to help the spirits!” She smiled up at her father who was setting to work on getting a kettle for the fire to warm water for tea. 

“The young miss has a good head on her.” A voice spoke from the backdoor of the kitchen. The door lead out to the water pump, and to the barn. A lovely woman in white stood in the door way holding a basket in her arms. She smiled over to the two men and the young lady. “I am Elzabeth, I was the one asked by the township to have at least parts of this house ready for your arrival.” 

With that she got to work helping to get the men to their own rooms before setting to help settle Cosette as well. “Tell me more Elza!” Cosette spoke softly as she helped to turn down her own sheets and blankets for the night. Elza smiled at the young lady as she did so. 

“Spirits are amazing things, they are often sad that they can’t join the dead before them, but some can be mean. The spirits here are bright miss.” She spoke as she moved to the fireplace in Cosette’s room and stoked the fire that was now burning. “The farmers of this area use to come to this house to celebrate the harvest, and many people lived out there winter here under the care of the master of the land.”

Cosette nodded at the woman who was to help them get the house back to working order. Cosette looked forward to the stories from a time when the homestead was once a bright and amazing place. Full of laughter and dance. “Was it ever full of dance?” She asked hiding a yawn. 

“All the time Young Miss.” Elzabeth spoke as she covered the young woman. “I remember coming here as a small child, my parents worked the cattle the house was responsible for so many years ago. They would host parties here all the time, grand balls in the winter, and large feasts at the end of harvest. It was sad when the master of the house lost his wife, and sadder still when he passed himself. Many say they can still hear the music from the ballroom and voices in the dining room as if they were still celebrating.” 

Slowly Elzabeth moved to the heavy door that kept the room separated from the rest of the house. “Sleep well young miss.” She spoke as she walked out of the room closing the door. 

The night moved in silence for them all. It was Javert who woke first. He shivered as he looked to the fire that was in his rooms fireplace it was low and just embers. Pulling the blankets around him tighter he heard the voice of Cosette calling for the lovely lady the night before. He could barely keep his eyes open. But the blood chilling scream from Cosette caused him to jump out of bed and rush to where he heard her last. Jean Valjean was soon beside him starring at the young lady who was white as a ghost as she looked at a painting of a lovely woman in white on the wall in the hall between the rooms.

“Is that not Elzabeth?” Javert asked as he took a close look in the dim morning light. Cosette was nodding and Jean Valjean looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. 

“I hate to say this, but maybe the nonsense you were telling Cosette, is not nearly nonsense.” Jean spoke looking to the man who was flaking the other side of his daughter. Cosette looked white but she started to smile. Maybe should could give this spirit what she needed, maybe the three of them could bring this land back to its former glory.


End file.
